Existence Alike
by mayfaire
Summary: An Uchiha buries another Uchiha. Slight ItaSasu. Oneshot.


Existence Alike 

Summary: An Uchiha buries another Uchiha. Slight ItaSasu. One-shot.

Disclaimer: Naruto will never be mine.

A/N: Taking a break from my other fics. Naisipan ko lang gumawa… my summary sucks, too.

—--

Across the wide terrain cold, heavy rain poured. No one seemed to challenge Nature as she proudly demonstrated what belonged to her. Strong winds accompanied by the unimaginable strong downpour in the depth of night's darkness made it all clear on who ruled and who only borrowed.

But a small incessant sound could be discerned amidst the continuous, placid yet feral cries of water meeting ground. Someone was challenging Nature. No, he wouldn't. Uchiha Sasuke doesn't need to. Like a punitive task, a boy of thirteen slowly dug a shallow grave.

A shovel held between both hands worked its way through the fresh virgin soil.

Hands. Hands that sought power in any way, hatred that was tangible, vengeance that was almost tasteful now retired to a meager task of solitude. Like in response to nature, he slowly mourned and yet you could not unravel what the reason was.

Because he had triumphed over his brother?

Because he avenged his clan?

Because he lived up to the only reason to survive?

Only he could answer such if he even asked him those. Alas, the shovel was thrown aside. Panting from exhaustion, Uchiha Sasuke stared at his final work. He languidly turned to his side and there laid a reflection of his own. Yet still different.

Same black silken hair. Beautiful.

Same obsidian eyes. Mesmerizing.

Same long, pale fingers. Perfect.

Same blood. Desirously incest.

Sasuke caressed the pallid and cold face of his now dead brother. Uchiha Itachi. His same pale face reflected his brother's expression. Are you mocking me, nii-san?

Brother.

Lover.

Tormentor.

My rationale.

My life.

What was Uchiha Itachi to Uchiha Sasuke? Sasuke could not answer. Two hours. Exactly two hours ago he gave an end to his brother, to his own life. After five long years of obsession, passion, cold-hearted love, it all came to an end with a single thrust.

A katana.

A chest.

Blood, red warm blood. Everywhere.

Two hours ago, Uchiha Sasuke maintained a stoic face. His grip on the katana's hilt relentless—like his obsession to the one he had stabbed—though no one tried to pull it away. For what seemed hours, brothers came face-to-face.

Too near for comfort.

Too far for love/passion/lust.

Uchiha Itachi smirked. He sneered at his victorious little brother. Blood copiously spilling from his perfect mouth and heaving lean chest. Long pale fingers came in contact with Sasuke's face. The younger didn't flinch.

"Are you happy now, otouto?"

Silence was his answer.

A body fell to the ground.

Warm blood daring, crawling its way onto the grass, the soil and the rocks of the terrain. A prairie by day, a cold inferno by night.

Six feet under. No, Sasuke didn't have enough chakra to accomplish such. Three. Four, maybe. Three or four feet below the ground lay a beautiful corpse. Too perfect to be tarnished by the harsh earth.

Uchiha Sasuke traced his brother's jaw line. So perfect. A paragon of astuteness, chicanery, deftness and apathy now dead. Just like a common funeral, Sasuke began returning what rightfully belonged to earth. But now, the dirt together with something not even the soil of Eden would be worthy of.

Thirty minutes. It could have been longer or shorter but Uchiha Sasuke maintained his slow and deliberate pace. First, the feet, then the torso and then the face. In one final glance, Sasuke covered what was nearly complete. He covered the remaining space. Nothing.

Emptiness.

Sasuke found himself kneeling. His knees already gave up after a long good fight. His whole body slowly welcomed fatigue like its own brother. For how many days had he not encountered such blissful suffering? A suffering he greatly appreciated as he grew into puberty.

_I am the reason of your existence._

Yes.

_I am your sole obsession._

Yes.

_You lived because of me._

Yes.

_You survived because of my selfishness._

Yes.

_I am the life that you can't deny._

Yes.

_Are you happy now?_

No.

Uchiha Sasuke fingered the fresh soil/mud he had dug. Fresh from beneath. Fresh from Nature. As if She heard Sasuke, the rain poured harder, the darkness grew eternal as the brusque wind settled with them. Nature wept with him. He should've cried with victory. But he did not. He should've returned to his home (where was it?). But he did not. He should've felt contented. But he did not.

All of the gratification he expected couldn't be expressed. How can he express such when it was his mortality he just buried? His life long purpose he buried. His sole black reverie he buried. How could you mourn when it was your own funeral? You cannot cry in that case.

END

A/N: It's crap. Oh, the last two lines are from a novel. Reviews are appreciated. : )


End file.
